Danger Signs
by ChChCherries
Summary: As coisas iam tomando um ritmo rápido demais.  Snape olhou para Draco e seus olhos escuros de desejo denunciaram o que estava por vir.  Estava Draco vendo sinais de perigo?


Faltava pouco para um rigoroso inverno começar. Draco Malfoy pensava nisso sentado na janela do dormitório da Sonserina.

"Com o recesso em casa, vou esquecer essa porra. Por que mesmo fui à Hogsmeade? Puta merda! Como fui capaz de fazer aquilo?".

E se consumia cada vez mais de perguntas que simplesmente não conseguia responder. A lembrança ainda quente de sua aventura no povoado de Hogsmeade ecoava em sua mente e, sem notar, seu corpo arrepiou-se ligeiramente. Ainda colocava a culpa no whisky de fogo que tomara e praguejou: "Maldito Cabeça de Javali!". Não deu o braço a torcer, mesmo que seu corpo lembrasse não só do desejo que sentira naquele fim de tarde, mas também da necessidade de repetir a dose. Só estava bêbado e o fato de ele ter beijado um homem foi apenas resultado de sua embriaguez, afinal. Embora, bem no seu íntimo, soubesse da mentira. "Draco Malfoy, pare de pensar nisso já.".

Quando se deu conta do tempo que tinha passado pensando naquilo, olhou o relógio e constatou que havia perdido a aula de Poções.

"Porra, logo Poções?"

Snape ficaria furioso e ser seu aluno preferido não iria ajudar. O menino se levantou em um impulso e, sem perder mais tempo, saiu do dormitório e foi à procura de seus colegas de Casa. Já no corredor, encontrou Johan Wood, um dos alunos da Sonserina.

- Ei, você viu Crabbe ou Goyle? Aqueles estúpidos sempre estão comendo em algum canto.

- Sei lá, procure você - resmungou Johan.

Draco empertigou-se e encarou o garoto. Rapidamente, deu um empurrão em seu peito, encostando-o na parede. Posicionou seus braços de cada lado de seu corpo, aproximou seu rosto do dele ferozmente e ficou o encarando por um bom tempo. O impulso de xingá-lo, como faria normalmente, simplesmente não veio. Quando deu por si, estava reparando no quão verdes e penetrantes eram os olhos de Wood, e que lhe lembravam grandes esmeraldas. De repente, sacudiu a cabeça, confuso, e se afastou do garoto.

- O que diabos...?

- CAIA FORA DAQUI! - gritou Draco, e Johan saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

Draco botou as mãos na cabeça, tentando entender o que acabava de acontecer. Seria possível? Não, não mesmo. Ele era um legítimo Malfoy e deveria manter a compostura.

De longe, Snape observava. Sem dúvidas, algo estava acontecendo com Draco. Só teria mais certeza do que estava pensando quando tentasse, mas estava certo de que seu plano era infalível.

xXx

8h. Draco acordou achando que estava na hora, porém não encontrou uma alma sequer no dormitório. Sem nem saber do horário, achando que todos estavam no salão comunal, se arrumou sem pressa e foi direto para a sala de Poções.

Fim de aula. E mais uma vez, Draco não havia aparecido. Snape estava completamente furioso. Ele merecia uma punição.

Malfoy apareceu na porta, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando se deu conta de que a sala estava vazia, resmungou para si mesmo: "Merda!".

- Não assistiu à minha aula de novo, Sr. Malfoy? É algo pessoal?

- Desculpe, senhor.

- Desculpas não vão fazê-lo aprender a matéria. Vai ficar em detenção agora, Sr. Malfoy, para aprender a lição.

"Era só o que me faltava!" pensou Draco, irritado. "Tenho treino de quadribol agora".

- Não vai tirar pontos da Sonserina, certo?

- Isso vai depender do seu desempenho, Sr. Malfoy - disse Snape com uma malícia subjetiva. - E aliás, eu não me importo que esteja perdendo seu treino idiota. - finalizou, indo em direção à porta.

Snape trancou a porta delicadamente. Encarou o menino, e seus olhos escuros de desejo denunciaram o que estava por vir. Draco sentia seu coração falhar uma batida à medida que via o professor se aproximar, sendo seguido por sua capa negra farfalhando pelo chão. Aproximou-se do menino perigosamente, e Draco não sabia como reagir, não entendia por que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza era que nunca havia sentido seu corpo pulsar tanto apenas com a aproximação de alguém. Os dois se sentiam tomados pela onda de adrenalina, até que Severo decidiu dar o primeiro passo e colocou suas mãos ao redor do rosto do menino e encostou seus lábios nos dele de uma forma um tanto agressiva. Arrepios desceram pelo corpo dos dois. Draco, hesitante, tentava afastar o professor de si, mas Snape era mais forte e mais rápido e, se aproveitando da fraqueza do menino, o prendeu pela cintura e o pressionou contra a parede. Finalmente, Draco cedeu, e o que aconteceu em seguida foram beijos, mordidas e mãos. Severo explorava o corpo de seu amante e cada descoberta fazia a pele do mais jovem queimar. Suas capas foram lançadas ao chão por mãos ágeis, até que as peles se encostaram e ambos viram que aquilo era certo, mesmo com a diferença de idade ou com o fato de que Draco iria encarar uma aula de Poções na semana seguinte. As mãos mais habilidosas de Snape se aproximaram da intimidade de seu pupilo, o que o fez prender um suspiro intensamente alto. Ao ouvi-lo gemer baixinho, tomado por uma emoção desconhecida, Snape passou a explorar-lhe os lábios com mais ousadia, encorajando Draco a fazer o mesmo.

- Vamos, Malfoy – sussurrou Snape por cima dos lábios do louro, e Draco sentiu a intensidade da masculinidade de Snape. Um calor percorria-lhe o corpo, enquanto a boca do outro brincava subindo e descendo pelo seu pescoço. O menino reagiu agarrando seus cabelos negros e o trouxe para si.

As coisas iam tomando um rumo rápido demais e a insegurança do menino ia se dissipando à medida que sentia que as investidas de Snape iam se intensificando a cada segundo. Em um súbito, ele se lembrou que deveria estar no treino de quadribol, e logo os seus companheiros de time estariam à sua procura. Foi preciso reunir todas as suas forças para se afastar do professor, que o olhou com a maior expressão de luxúria possível. Draco, então, constatou que já haviam se passado minutos suficientes para o fim da detenção.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu... eu tenho outro compromisso - disse um pouco desconcertado.

Snape se resignou por perceber que não havia mais desculpa para manter o menino em seu escritório por mais tempo, e acrescentou com um sorriso carregado de malícia:

- Não se esqueça, Sr. Malfoy, que essa foi apenas sua primeira detenção. Há ainda muita coisa a se aprender.

Malfoy se virou e, o mais rápido possível, se dirigiu para os corredores de Hogwarts.


End file.
